Escaping
by Asifweneversaidgoodbye
Summary: CrissColfer prompt. Everytime Chris comes close to Darren, he tries to escape. Chris asks him why, thinking that Darren is not comfortable with him being around, but the truth is: Darren has to run away because otherwise he couldn't stop himself.


**AN: Another prompt! Just fluffy and sweet. At least I hope so haha :) **

**Enjoy!**

**The prompt was:**

_Everytime when Chris comes close to Darren, he tries to escape. Chris asks him why, he is sad, he thinks that Darren is not comfortable with him being around anymore, but the truth is: Darren has to run away because he couldn't stop himself and he doesn't want to destroy their friendship. I know that's something a lot of stories are about, I'd just love to read your version of it… :)_

* * *

><p>Darren was just fleeing the room <em>a<em>__gain___ a_nd suddenly I was fed up with it. If he was uncomfortable being around me, he really shouldn't grab any possibility to be near me. Because that was just fucking with my mind! He couldn't do that. It wasn't fair. So this time I ran after him, catching up with him near his trailer.

"Darren, please wait," I said, slightly breathless, my hand resting on his shoulder.

He flinched away from my touch but looked guilty at the same time. What the hell was he doing? What was that brain thinking in that ridiculous attractive head of him?

"What-" I started, but Darren opened his door and walked inside.

I really thought he just baled on me, but he started to motion with his hand, hoping I would follow him. Relieve flowed through me.

"Alright, I'm just gonna say it, because it really is starting to get on my nerves." I said and sat down on his couch, patting it so he would sit next to me. He did so, hesitant.

"Everytime you're with me and I want to hug you or tell you something personal, you just run! And you're excuses getting lamer and lamer and I just… I understand if you feel… uncomfortable around me. I do-" Darren started to look panicked and was opening his mouth, but I waved him off.

"No, hear me out! I understand it! I've had it with more people, so don't feel ashamed. But what I _don't_ understand is that you… Okay, don't take me wrong here, but I've got the feeling that you really try so hard to be with me like… all the time? And I like having you around, don't get me wrong! But why do you want that if you actually feel uncomfortable around me?"

There. I'd said it. Now it was his turn to explain this to me, because I really couldn't figure him out right now.

Darren was looking at me with bright, shimmering eyes and he looked hurt and shameful which I didn't really get. Why was he hurt? And what was he ashamed off? He just kept looking at me.

"Oh my God, Chris. You've got no idea. No idea at all." He finally interrupted my inner worrying.

About a hundred replies formulated in my head, but he was looking at me with such intensity, that I didn't dare to say anything at all.

"You're right about one thing though…" he said and I felt a sharp sting go through my heart. I said it didn't bother me that he felt uncomfortable around me, but hearing him admit it, did hurt. Fuck, it hurt like hell! The next sentence just throw me entirely of guard.

"I can't stay away from you. Everytime I'm somewhere you're not, my mind is just filled with possibilities to go to you. I hoped it wasn't that obvious, but apparently I'm not very good at that."

He looked worried and a bit frantic. My mind was trying to keep up with what he just told me. He couldn't stay away from me? What did that mean?

"But…" I said and didn't finish that sentence, because I actually already said it._Why _was he so uncomfortable then?

"Do I smell funny or something?" I suddenly asked.

A loud snort sounded through the air. I really thought it wasn't funny at all, but Darren laughed nonetheless, hurting me a bit more.

"No, your smell is divine."

What the hell was he doing? He was deliberately hurting me here!

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you right there. You can't say things like that Darren. You just can't. If I smell so _divine _why the hell do you keep running of like I've got the plague or something?"

Darren shuffled closer and let his hand rest on my knee. I could feel the tremble in his hands, which made me wonder what was about to come.

"You do smell divine, don't sound so mocking. I love your smell. It's actually one of the reasons I have to keep running away. Your smell, your eyes, your hands, your laugh, your witty sarcasm, your honesty, your hugs, your _body_, your fucking skintight jeans and that __goddamn __ass Chris are _all _reasons I've to run away from you. They make my mind fuzzy. They make my hands itch. They make my lips twitch. Everything in me just wants- no _needs _to reach out to you, touch you, hold you, _kiss _you… I- I'm not very good at fighting those feelings, because you're very tempting, even if you don't know it. So instead of keeping myself calm, I just run."

The fingers that were resting on my knee squeezed slightly. The lack of response from my side, made his hand freeze and he was pulling away. Out of nowhere my hand flew towards his hand and grabbed it before he could go away.

"No." I said and let my eyes search his.

Hurt, angst, comprehension and indescribable defeat were all written on his face.

"No, what?" he asked, nonetheless, feet already on the ground, shifting in a position what would make him able to fleed any second.

"No running away this time."

Confusion and a tiny spark of hope enlightened his face.

"You- What-Chris?" His eyes looking so bright and shimmering with hope, made me launch forward, arms enclosing him and his head, snuggling in the crook of my neck.

"_You _have no idea Dare. God! Why do you want to run away from all those feelings?" I asked him, one hand stroking his back softly, while the other one entangled in his hair.

I felt his chest heave from the sharp intake of breath,

"Why didn't you tell me? I- Fuck, Dare. Do you have _any _dea how long I've felt like that? _Still _feel like that? You make me crazy sometimes, you know that?" I said, laughing softly, squeezing him a bit tighter before I distanced myself from him, holding him at arm length.

Darren's arm were hanging limp to his side, face scrunched with so many emotions.

"You feel the same?" he uttered, lips almost transforming in a smile.

I rolled my eyes.

"Please enlighten me in whatever I did that made you feel like I wouldn't want you, because in my eyes I've made the fact that I think you're sweet, sexy, attractive, hot and _perfectly _pretty clear from the start."

Darren laughed again and this time he jumped forward, enclosing _me _in his arms. God, this felt _so _good. Why did we wait so long with telling each other everything? We could have felt like this every day. Because me, feeling safely enclosed in his arms? It felt like _home_.

At that moment I felt his lips pressed against my shoulder. His lips travelled up to my neck, slowly coming to my mouth. When our lips touched it was like hundred electricity cables were exploding in me. It felt hot, sweet, amazing…It felt _right_. My hands were slowly trading in his hair, pressing him even closer. When the sudden need for air broke us apart, our foreheads leaned against each other, breathing hard.

"Chris?" Darren asked, still breathless. I made an asking noice.

"I'll never run away from you again."

**AN: Awww. They're just so cute together. I can't get enough of writing them! :D I hope you enjoyed this! Let me know guys! *puppy eyes***

**Ps. I know I said my new chapter would have been updated by now, but honestly guys, I can't really help it. I finished the chapter more then a week ago, but my beta haven't finished it yet. And I don't want to hurry her, because it's the holidays right? So please just bear with me! I hope I make you happy with the prompts :) Lots of love!**


End file.
